Una Llamada Telefónica Y Una Coincidencia Afortunada
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Oneshoot. Sebuah panggilan telepon dan kebetulan yang beruntung? itulah kata kunci untuk pertemuan mereka pada hari itu. Mimi dan Yamato, awalnya tidak menduga akan hal ini sama sekali. akankah takdir membawa mereka ke arah selanjutnya? find out minna! AT, AU. my first fic for digimon and for Mimato. Challenge Fic. it is dedicated for SDAnniv #1


Halo Minna-san, kali ini aku balik lagi dengan sebuah fic one-shoot yang saya buat dalam rangka mengikuti event SDAnniv#1

Event ini diadakan oleh Suka Duka Author, event ini sangat menarik sih menurutku. So, sebaiknya minna-sama ikut juga deh oh iya, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Digimon sekaligus fic pertama juga di pairing Mimato.

Disclaimer : Digimon is not mine

Fandom : Digimon

Genre : Romance/General/Hurt

Rating : K+ - T

Pairing : Mimato / Tachikawa Mimi x Ishida Yamato

Warning : AU, AT, Fluffy, OOC

As usual sebelum memulai fic ini saya pengen berbagi beberapa quotes dulu.

"Truth is not what it seems but what it is." by Frank Sonnenberg

"I don't ask for much, just loyalty." by Kushandwizdom

"Trust is earned, respect is given, and loyalty is demonstrated. Betrayal of any one of those is to lose all three."

"Forgiving someone is easy but being able to trust them again is totally a different story."

"Be honest to people who love you, they deserve your honesty."

"True happiness... is not attained through self-gratification, but through fidelity to a worthy purpose." By Hellen Keller

"Total loyalty is possible only when fidelity is emptied of all concrete content, from which changes of mind might naturally arise." By Hannah Arendt

**Una Llamada Telefónica Y Una Coincidencia Afortunada**

Suatu Hari di Universitas Odaiba

Seorang gadis berambut coklat nampak sedang terburu-buru berjalan di koridor kampus, rupanya ia terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah kuis dan tugas presentasi serta pengumpulan makalah studi kasus. Sayang sekali dan akan menjadi momen penyesalan seumur hidup jika ia sampai tidak masuk kelas Botani Lanjutan II pikirnya saat itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, yang ia dapati hanyalah pemandangan puluhan mahasiswa yang nampak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan laptop mereka masing-masing. Ia menghela napas sesaat lalu berjalan menuju kursi di paling ujung, tepat di hadapan meja dosen. Lalu ia beringsut mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya.

Ia mendapati dua pesan singkat yang belum ia baca. Belum sempat ia membacanya, sang Dosen pun datang.

"Selamat Siang, oke keluarkan selembar kertas, tutup masukkan semua buku ke dalam tas, tidak ada apapun di atas _writing pad_ kalian selain alat tulis dan selembar kertas. Sekarang!"

"Baiklah, soal pertama, harap dengarkan baik-baik, tak ada pengulangan! Apakah yang dimaksud dengan involukrum? jelaskan disertai gambar!"

-00000-

Dua Jam Kemudian

'Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga mata kuliah ini, baiklah saatnya ke kantin dan membuka ponselku' begitu pikir gadis itu sesaat setelah mata kuliah tadi berakhir.

"Mimi, bagaimana? Apa kau tadi bisa mengerjakan kuisnya?" tanya seorang temannya pada gadis yang belakangan diketahui bernama Tachikawa Mimi itu.

"Yoshiko, kau mengagetkanku! Demo, syukurlah aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi, beruntung semalaman aku sudah belajar dan membaca banyak referensi tentang mata kuliah ini. Ya aku sudah bertekad bahwa aku ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus di mata kuliah ini, beban studi mata kuliah ini berat lho, dan lagi selain mata kuliah ini susah,aku tidak mau menyesal nantinya jika indeks prestasiku kurang memuaskan hanya karena mata kuliah ini." Jelas Mimi panjang lebar

"Wah, seperti biasa, kau memang _well-prepared_, eh ngomong-ngomong kamu mau kemana sehabis ini?" tanya temannya itu lagi.

"Soal itu, aku ingin ke taman saja, menyendiri, aku butuh suasana damai sehabis berkutat dengan tumpukan buku semalaman. _Ikagadeshou ka_?" jawab Mimi.

(Ikagadeshou ka: bagaimana denganmu?)

"Aku? _Watashi wa otaiba kōen de dare ka to auyakusoku ga aru! Jaa Ne_ Mimi!" pamit temannya sambil berlalu.  
(Watashi wa otaiba kōen de dare ka to auyakusoku ga aru : Aku punya janji dengan seseorang di Taman Odaiba)

Mimi pun segera berjalan menuju salah satu taman yang terbilang sepi di kampusnya.

Ia lalu mulai merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya. Ia lalu membuka kotak masuk pesan dan mendapati enam buah pesan singkat. Ia langsung membuka sebuah pesan singkat dari kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

From : Taichi-kun

To : Mimi

Mimi, jika sudah selelai kelasmu,segera telepon aku,ada hal

penting yang ingin kubicarakan. _Urgent_!

Mimi langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti mengapa mendadak kekasihnya itu mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. Hal apa gerangan yang ingin ia bicarakan. Belasan pertanyaan berkecamuk di batinnya, mendadak ia merasa tak enak, entahlah, ia sendiri bingung dan tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya sekarang ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menghubungi kekasihnya.

Dua kali panggilan sudah ia lakukan namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Ia semakin kalut dalam perasaannya, ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif namun ia tak dapat memungkiri firasat negatifnya yang mulai melanda pikirannya.

'Astaga Taichi-kun,kenapa tak kau angkat jawab panggilanku' begitulah isi benak pertanyaan dalam pikirnya kala itu.

Tepat di nada sambung ketujuh di panggilan keempat,yang dihubungi pun menjawab panggilan Mimi.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Taichi-kun,_daijobu ka_?"

"Mimi,ada apa kau memanggilku?" terdengar jawaban dari pemuda bernama Taichi dengan nada yang jelas sekali kalau dia malas,probabilitas terbesar penyebabnya adalah Mimi merupakan orang terakhir yang ingin ia jadikan teman mengobrol saat itu.

"Nani? Bukankah kau yang mengirimu pesan beberapa jam lalu yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera menghubungimu? Kau ini kenapa Taichi-kun? _Daijobu ka_?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa, benar sekali! Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan, tidak perlu bertemu,cukup di dalam telepon saja!"

"_Hai_' , katakanlah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku siap mendengarkannya!"

"Mimi, dengarlah! Aku ingin kita putus!"

"_NANI_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mimi, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir, saat ini juga!"

"De…demo Taichi-kun? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku serius, Mimi! Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa kita pertahankan lagi!"

"Ka…kau bercanda kan? Katakan kalau semua ini hanya leluconmu saja!"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Mimi!"

"_De…demo, nande_? Katakan padaku apa alasannya, tadi malam kita baik-baik saja, tadi malam kita tidak bertengkar!" ujar Mimi sambil terisak

"Aku bosan, hubungan kita terlalu datar!" ucap Taichi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Terlalu datar katamu? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sayang,siapa yang menelepon?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan di tempat Taichi.

"Entahlah, mungkin salah sambung!" ujar Taichi.

"Dengar ya Mimi, saat ini aku sedang sibuk, jadi jangan mengangguku!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"_Sono on'nanoko wa daredesu ka? Kanojo wa anata to nani o yatte iru? Naze anata wa watashi ni kore o yatte iru? Nazedesu ka? Riyū o oshiete_!" ujar Mimi sambil setengah berteriak.

(Sono on'nanoko wa daredesu ka? Kanojo wa anata to nani o yatte iru? Naze anata wa watashi ni kore o yatte iru? Nazedesu ka? Riyū o oshiete! : siapa gadis itu? Apa yang dia lakukan denganmu? Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Mengapa? Katakan padaku mengapa!

"Dengar Mimi! Jangan ganggu aku, jangan pernah temui atau hubungi aku lagi! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku!" setelah berucap seperti itu,Taichi langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka.

Mimi hanya terdiam mematung. Ia shock karena tiba-tiba kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ia shock karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara perempuan lain yang memanggil Taichi dengan kata 'sayang'. Ia tidak siap menerima semua ini. Hatinya terlalu rapuh. Ia belum sempat menempa hatinya untuk siap disakiti. Ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya. Batinnya belum sempat untuk bersiap diri menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah mengkhianatinya. Terlalu mendadak. Mimi menangis, ironis baginya karena belum juga 24 jam lalu ia masih tertawa bersama lelaki yang sejam yang lalu masih ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Belum juga lewat 24 jam yang lalu lelaki itu mengantarkannya pulang sehabis berkencan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengira bahwa lelaki itu akan berlaku kejam seperti ini. Tentu tidak setelah lebih dari sebelas bulan dua puluh hari ia berkencan dengannya.

Batinnya saat ini terlalu kalut. Ia terlalu rapuh saat ini untuk berpikir jernih. Berbagai pikiran terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk. Ia kesulitan mencari alasan logis untuk dapat menjelaskan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Tangisan yang tak pernah ia harapkan pun pecah. Air mata yang tak ia harapkan pun mengalir deras di pipinya. Tawa yang ia harapkan saat ini, sulit untuk ia bentuk di bibirnya. Kini ia pun menangis. Menangis karena lelaki yang ia percayai, kini mengkhianatinya. Kesetiaan yang pernah lelaki itu tawarkan padanya, tak mampu terbukti. Fakta yang saat ini terjad, tak semanis janji kesetiaan yang terucap di mulut lelaki itu.

-00000-

Di tempat lain di saat yang sama

Sebuah sepeda terparkir di tempat parkir di sebuah fakultas di Universitas Odaiba. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru lah yang baru saja memarkirkan sepeda tersebut disitu. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju taman yang bisa dikatakan cukup sepi. Setibanya disana, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah menunduk dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Terdengar isakan tangis dari orang itu.

Ia keheranan akan hal itu, namun sedetik kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan gadis itu, ia teringat akan tujuan utamanya kemari, yakni mencari sekuntum bunga yang cantik untuk ia berikan pada gadis yang saat ini ia kencani.

Setelah hal yang ia cari didapatkannya, sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah orang yang sedang menangis di taman itu, ternyata ia mengenali orang itu sebagai Tachikawa Mimi.

'Tachikawa Mimi,sedang apa ia menangis disini?' begitu pikir pemuda itu. Namun lagi-lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Pemuda itu lantas berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia cari sejak awal. Ia berencana untuk memberikan bunga yang tadi ia petik kepada kekasihnya. Sesampainya di ruangan yang ia tuju, matanya sibuk mencari sosok yang ia cari. Mendapati yang ia cari tak ia temukan, ia lantas bertanya pada seorang gadis yang ia tahu adalah teman dari kekasihnya.

"_Ano, sumimasen_, apa kau tahu dimana Takenouchi Sora berada?" tanyanya pada gadis tersebut.

"Oh Sora? Tadi kulihat ia pergi kesitu, Ishida Yamato-san" jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke suatu ruangan lain sambil mencoba menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yamato sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Ka…kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti ini Ishida-san, tak usah berlebihan" seru gadis itu kaget.

Yamato hanya tersenyum manis lalu pamit pergi dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan muka yang merah seperti tomat karena tersipu akibat ketampanan Yamato.

'Aku harus bergegas,dua puluh dua menit lagi kelas Astronomi Lanjutan II akan segera dimulai' pikirnya sambil melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Ia lantas mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk gadis tadi, ia mendapati sebuah ruangan kelas yang masih kosong dengan pintu yang dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia mendapati orang yang dicarinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dalam telepon. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sora selesai berbicara di telepon. Namun, tanpa bermaksud untuk sengaja, ia mendengar secuil percakapan Sora dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Astaga Jyou-kun, aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkanmu tahu!"

"Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin lebih sering bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Yamato selalu menempeliku kemanapun aku pergi?"

"Sudah, aku sudah sering berbohong padanya, aku kehabisan ide"

"Kami-sama, memutuskannya? Aku bingung alasan apa yang harus kulontarkan nantinya! Bantu aku berpikir dong!"

"Bosan? Sungguh tidak rasional! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu orang yang paling logis yang pernah kukenal!"

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda! Aku tidak tega kalau harus seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu. Aku sama sekali sudah tak ada perasaan apapun padanya!"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti rencanaku hari ini adalah menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Aku malas untuk melihat wajahnya."

Mendengar pembicaraan antara Sora dengan orang lain, perut Yamato terasa mual, dadanya terasa sesak. Kaget, itulah yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di otaknya. Yang pasti ia tidak mengetahui jawaban logis apa yang tepat untuk hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia terlalu kaget. Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai berjalan lemas tak tentu arah. Ia hanya menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah. Tatapannya kosong, bunga yang ia pegang tadi sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh entah dimana. Di tengah kekalutannya saat itu ia masih mencoba berpikir dan mencari jawaban logis yang dapat mendefinisikan perasaan dan keadaannya saat ini. Namun tak jua berhasil, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban itu.

Ternyata takdir membawa langkah Yamato menuju taman yang tadi sempat ia kunjungi. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tatkala pandangan matanya yang semula tertuju ke tanah kini tertumbuk dan berhenti di sesosok seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai Mimi Tachikawa, seorang gadis yang tadi sempat ia jumpai di tempat yang sama , di titik yang sama dan di aura kesedihan yang sama. Entah mengapa ia pun kini merasa sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan yang melanda gadis itu, ia merasa yakin entah bagaimana caranya bahwa perasaan mereka sama, kesedihan yang sama, perihnya hati yang sama dan ia merasa kini corak warna aura yang menyelubungi mereka kini serupa, bahkan persis sama. Ingin rasanya ia langkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu namun urung ia lakukan. Ia kini hanya diam mematung berdiri di tempat dimana langkahnya terhenti sedari tadi.

Gadis yang dikenali sebagai Tachikawa Mimi masih duduk meringkuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya merangkul kedua tungkai kakinya, matanya masih sembab, lelehan air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak peduli jikalau air matanya habis. Bahkan ia merasa lebih baik ia habiskan air matanya, itu lebih baik pikirnya, ia ingin menghabiskan semua air mata yang ia punya supaya kelak ia tidak akan menangis lagi.

"_Baka! Baka! Taichi no Baka_! Kenapa aku harus menangis hanya karena seorang lelaki bodoh seperti Taichi? Kenapa pula aku harus mencintai _ano hito_!" racau Mimi di tengah tangisannya.  
(Ano hito : orang itu)

"_Sore wa watashidenakereba naranai wa nazedesu ka? Nande?!_"  
(Sore wa watashidenakereba naranai wa nazedesu ka?nande? : kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?!)

"_Watashi no machigai ga nandeshita ka? Watashi ga machigatte nanika o shimashita ka_?"

(Watashi no machigai ga nandeshita ka? Watashi ga machigatte nanika o shimashita ka? : Apa salahku? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? )

"_Watashi wa aisa reru niataisurude wa nai nodesu ka?_" Tanya Mimi dengan lirih yang lebih merupakan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri.

(Watashi wa aisa reru niataisurude wa nai nodesu ka? Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai?)

"_Īe! Anata wa machigatte iru_!" bantah Yamato yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Mimi.  
(_Īe! Anata wa machigatte iru! : _Tidak! Kau salah!)

"Eh? _Nani_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ishida?" tanya Mimi kaget.

"Kau pantas untuk dicintai, Tachikawa!"

"Kau berpikir begitu? Tapi faktanya, aku memang tidak pernah dan tidak pantas dicintai"

"Benarkah? Orang tuamu mencintaimu kan?" ujar Yamato tak mau kalah disertai senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hmm…kau benar, tapi selain orang tua dan keluargaku? Siapa lagi? Teman? Jawaban yang klise" ujar Mimi dengan senyuman sinis sekaligus getir.

"Katakan! Apa bocah Yagami itu yang membuatmu menangis? Aku tak tahu aku tak sopan jika bertanya seperti ini, tapi sungguh, aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya, walaupun memang faktanya kita tidak satu jurusan, namun kita satu fakultas, bahkan kita pernah sekelas dalam beberapa kesempatan, bahkan kita berdua satu kelompok saat Inisiasi Kampus kan? Jadi anggap saja aku sebagai temanmu seperti saat dulu kita masih jadi mahasiswa baru,dulu kita cukup akrab bukan sebelum kita disibukkan dengan rutinitas kampus?" ujar Yamato sambil tersenyum.

Mimi tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tidak sedang melucu!" protes Yamato.

"Kau tahu, ini lucu sekali, Ishida Yamato yang kukenal adalah seorang lelaki yang dikenal cuek,keren dan kuat dengan label _cool_-nya ternyata bisa berceloteh juga, haha!"

"Hei, aku bukan batu yang hanya bisa diam bukan? Aku punya mulut yang bisa berbicara!"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Taichi-kun, dia mengkhianatiku. Ia mengencani gadis lain di belakangku, entah sudah berapa lama ia terus mengencani gadis itu. Aku tak tahu, hanya saja…ia telah mengkhianati janji setianya. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku dapat mempelajari bahwa kesetiaan itu hanyalah mitos." Jelas Mimi dengan getir dan suara bergetar.

"Menangislah!"

"Menangis? Sampai berapa lama aku harus menangis? Biasanya laki-laki seharusnya melarang seorang gadis untuk menangis kan? Kau aneh!"

"Dari buku yang kubaca, menangis bisa membuat perasaan lebih lega."

"Aku…aku sudah lelah menangis,apa aku pantas untuk dicintai?" lagi-lagi Mimi melontarkan perasaan yang sama.

"Setiap orang berhak untuk dicintai, siapapun itu termasuk kau Tachikawa!"

"Mimi, panggil aku Mimi!"

"_Un_, baiklah"

Tanpa aba-aba Yamato meraih kepala Mimi dan menyandarkannya di bahunya, lalu memeluknya.

"Eh? _Nanishiteruno_, Yamato-kun?"

(Nanishiteruno : Apa yang kau lakukan?

"Menangislah, menangislah di dadaku sampai perasaanmu membaik!" ujar Yamato sambil terisak.

Pertahanan Yamato rubuh, ia tak peduli lagi akan harga diri dan egonya. Sisi rapuhnya kini telah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

'Yamato-kun menangis? Kenapa?' pikir Mimi.

Mimi memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya, ia ingin menenangkan Yamato namun, entah perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya, ia pun kini ikut menangis. Ia terbawa suasana dan akhirnya mereka berdua menangis bersama di taman itu.

-00000-

Waktu terus berjalan, kini hari mulai memasuki waktu petang. Matahari kini tak lagi berada tepat di atas kepala. Suhu mulai menyejuk. Semilir angin mulai bertiup ke segala arah. Dua insan manusia terlihat masih berpelukkan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut. Keduanya tidak tahu. Otak mereka mungkin tidak sedang dalam keadaan prima. Logika mereka sedang tergantikan oleh perasaan yang mengambil alih jalan pikiran mereka. Keduanya enggan mengubah posisi mereka saat ini, entah karena keduanya merasa nyaman, ataukah terlalu malas. Namun satu yang pasti, kini mereka sudah berhenti menangis. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu apa isi pikiran mereka dan isi hati mereka.

"Mimi, hari sudah sore, kau mau pulang?" tanya Yamato memecah kesunyian sambil bersiap untuk mengubah posisi dan beranjak.

"Tolong, biarkan seperti ini, izinkan aku merasa terlindungi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, _onegai shimasu_!" pinta Mimi lirih.

Yamato pun urung untuk beranjak. Kini ia memeluk Mimi lebih erat.

"Yamato-kun, kau belum menceritakan apa masalahmu padaku!"

"Haruskah kuberitahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah menceritakan masalahku, kini giliranmu! Barangkali aku bisa membantumu!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kau curang, Yamato-kun!"

"Masalahku, sama denganmu. Aku dicampakkan oleh pacarku, ia berselingkuh dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

"Eh? Benarkah? _Hontou ni_? Aku tak mengira Sora-san bisa bersikap seperti itu? Apa dia juga memutuskanmu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak memutuskanku, aku yang akan memutuskannya!"

"Setidaknya kau tidak sesial aku, Yamato-kun! Taichi-kun maksudku Yagami-san memutuskanku, via telepon!"

"Nani? Dia memutuskanmu via telepon? Sungguh pengecut sekali! Kurang ajar! Apa perlu kuhajar dia karena telah menyakitimu?"

"Eh? Tidak perlu, semuanya sudah selesai, hubungan kami sudah berakhir, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!"

Tiba-tiba Yamato terkikik. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja , ini lucu sekali. Kita secara tiba-tiba bisa mengalami musibah yang sama dan berakhir di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama."

"Benar juga, apakah ini kebetulan ataukah ini takdir Tuhan?"

"Entahlah, kalaupun ini sudah menjadi rencana Tuhan, kita ikuti saja sampai mana rencana Tuhan membawa kita selanjutnya."

"Baiklah, apapun ini. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, pastilah ini rencana yang indah untuk kita dariNYA!"

Mereka secara bersamaan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati tanpa saling mengetahui.

"Yamato-kun, aku baca dari majalah. Katanya makan es krim bisa membuat mood menjadi lebih baik, kau suka eskrim tidak?"

"Hmmm, baiklah. Karena kita berdua melewatkan makan siang dan perutku mulai lapar, aku mau."

Di perjalanan menuju Café yang Mimi maksud, mereka terus berceloteh layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya berceloteh, Mimi yang mengoceh dan Yamato mendengarkan ataupun menanggapi seperlunya. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, mereka berharap waktu akan lambat berlalu dan hari ini tidak lekas berakhir. Mereka tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru. Mereka tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa mereka memang masih memiliki perasaan pada pasangan mereka masing-masing, meskipun tidak sekuat dulu. Namun mereka juga entah mengapa merasa nyaman saat bersama satu sama lain yang mereka yakini perasaan sebagai teman sesama orang yang terluka.

Yamato memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Mimi pulang. Menurutnya, tidak baik bagi seorang gadis berkeliara sendirian di jalanan pada malam hari, bagaimanapun juga sedikit banyak ia turut bertanggung jawab atas terlambatnya Mimi pulang hari ini. Di boncengan sepeda Yamato,lagi-lagi Perasaan nyaman yang tak terdefinisikan Mimi rasakan sekali lagi, 'apakah Yamato punya semacam _magic_ di tubuhnya, kok aku merasa nyaman entah itu di pelukan Yamato ataupun di punggung Yamato,aku merasa nyaman dan hangat?' begitu yang ada di benaknya.

Sesampainya di rumah Mimi

"Yamato-kun, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarkan aku pulang, terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini,_ hontou ni arigatou_!" ujar Mimi sambil tertunduk.

"Jangan, jangan menunduk! Kau harus tetap tegak! Jangan biarkan dirimu lemah!" ujar Yamato sambil memegang dagu Mimi agar kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau kuat, Mimi! Jangan biarkan orang lain membuatmu lemah!" lanjut Yamato kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Mimi pun membalas senyuman Yamato, dan entah mengapa, semburat merah muncul di pipi Mimi saat melihat senyuman Yamato.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat cantik saat sedang merona seperti itu." Ujar Yamato yang semakin membuat Mimi salah tingkah.

'Apakah ini hanya aku atau memang disini panas sekali' batin Mimi sambil ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajahnya.

"_E…eto_ Yamato-kun, aku masuk dulu ya, _Matta Ashitta_!" Mimi berpamitan pada Yamato.

Sesungguhnya mereka berharap bahwa memang esok mereka kembali dipertemukan dan melanjutkan cerita lainnya sampai takdir mengalir membawa mereka pada sesuatu yang indah yang sudah direncakan Tuhan.

Kesetiaan,Kebetulan, dan Keberuntungan menjadi kata kunci pertemuan mereka hari ini. Mungkinkah kesetiaan tidak akan lagi menjadi mitos semata? Apakah nantinya Tuhan akan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kesetiaan memang benar adanya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu akan hal yang akan terjadi kelak.

Siapa sangka jika ternyata di atas hati yang terluka akibat kesetiaan yang ternoda akan membawa dua insan manusia pada kebetulan yang disertai keberuntungan?

FIN

Akhirnya, selesai juga fic ini. Fic ini saya beri judul dalam bahasa spanyol biar agak unik aja, hehe. Kurang lebih artinya 'sebuah panggilan telepon dan kebetulan yang beruntung' , saya pake google translate sih hehe maaaf ya kalo terjemahannya kurang tepat. :p

Oh iya, minta review nya ya

Arigatou Minna-san!


End file.
